I Love You! You Love Me Too?
by Redballons9096
Summary: Kedua sahabat yang saling mencintai.. tetapi tidak tahu ingin mengungkapkannya seperti apa? YunJae/Yaoi/BL/enjoy it guys


**Tittle:** I Love You? You Love Me Too?

**Cast:** -Jung Yunho

-Kim Jaejoong

**Genre:** Romance (?)

**Disclaim:** Mereka bukan punya saya, tapi fict ini mutlak asli 100% punya saya

**Warning:** Ini fict Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, GAJE banyak typo nya bagi yang gak suka harap tinggalkan fict ini segera karna saya gak mau ada hal-hal yang iya-iya akan terjadi. Dan ini fict Yaoi YunJae pertama saya kalau jelek mohon maaf karna saya baru pemula. Mohon bantuannya #BOW

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sudah saya peringatkan tadi kalau masih pada baca juga yahh, semoga anda semua diberi pencerahan kepada yang maha kuasa amin.**

~The Story~

**.**

Disore yang tenang, dan dipadang rumput yang indah, terlihat dua orang namja tengah bersantai menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan itu. Menunggu sang senja lengser dari singgasananya dan berganti dengan sang malam. "Aku mencintai seseorang" ucap namja yang mempunyai paras cantik memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi mereka ciptakan, mata bulatnya menatap lurus kearah padang rumput yang luas –Jaejoong– Kim Jaejoong nama namja cantik tersebut. sang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama –Jung Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang errr.. menyiratkan kekecewaan, apakah dia cemburu? Mungkin. "Siapa orang itu?" sahutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap padang rumput yang berada disekelilingnya. "Apa kau perlu tau siapa orang yang aku suka?" tanya Jaejoong polos "Hmmm~ tentu, kau kan s-sahabatku" sahut Yunho agak lirih saat mengucapkan kata 'sahabat' Jaejoong memasang pose berfikir, err~ terlihat begitu cute dimata Yunho seakan dia ingin menerjang pria cantik itu sekarang juga *appa jgn pervert dulu* "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong disertai seringaiannya dan itu malah membuatnya semakin imut dimata Yunho juga Author sendiri. "Yakk, kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan eoh, denganku?" Yunho memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat "Biarin weee" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya –mengejek Yunho. Lalu Jaejoong pun berlari sambil terus mengejek kearah Yunho "Yakk, Kim Jaejoong sudah berani kau mengejekku?". Dan akhirnya merekapun main kejar-kejaran, seperti anak kecil! Tapi mengasikkan.

**.**

"Tangkap aku Jung Yunho, kau itu payah!" ejek Jaejoong kearah Yunho yang masih tetap berlari menghindar dari kejaran Yunho, hahh sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah kelelahan dari tadi ckck sungguh kekanakan. "Yaish, Kim Jaejoong awas kau jika tertangkap!" geram Yunho, Jaejoong terus berlari menghindar dari Yunho, Tapi Terlihat Jaejoong berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya mata bulatnya menatap kesekeliling dan terhenti saat ia melihat setangkai Bunga Mawar merah yang tengah mekar, sungguh indah. Disaat Jaejoong tengah mengamati Bunga Mawar yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu Yunho datang dan mengagetkannya "Waaaaaaaa" membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan tanpa sadar mendorong Yunho hingga terjatuh dan entah mengapa ketika terjatuh Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi Jaejoong berada diatas tubuh Yunho "Aish, Appo~" rengek Jaejoong kesakitan, seketika mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata musang Yunho, lama mereka saling berpandangan sampai... "Ehem~" dehem Yunho, mengembalikan Jaejoong kealam dunianya, langsung saja Jaejoong bangkit dari tubuh Yunho. Terlihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang err memerah, dan sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, tampak terlihat seperti salah tingkah? Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Seketika suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung, dan hening seketika. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan mereka "Joongie~" panggil Yunho lembut "Ne~ waeyo" sahut Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya "Emm~ apa benar kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Yunho hati-hati, entah mengapa ada rasa aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya saat mengetahui Jaejoong menyukai seseorang, padahal tak seharusnya seperti itu dia sendiri pun sudah memiliki kekasih. Apakah mungkin seorang Jung Yunho menyukai Jaejoong sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut? Entahlah.

"Hmm~ memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya, "Aniya~ aku hanya ingin tau saja" hening sejenak.

"Apa dia tau kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho lagi, Jaejoong menggeleng "Apa kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lagi "Yakk kau ini bagaimana?" geram Yunho " Bagaimana apanya ?" tanya Jaejoong lesu.

"Kau seharusnya mengungkapkan perasaan mu itu padanya" ucap Yunho. Agak berat sih sebenarnya mengungkapkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris "Aku tidak bisa!" ucapnya pelan " Waeyo? Kau takut ditolak?" tanya Yunho "Ani~ lebih dari itu, aku takut dia akan membenciku." kini Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau pesimis seperti itu? Aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Kim Jaejoong!" ujar Yunho, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho lalu kemudia tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan Yunho tadi "Cih~ kau pikir seperti itu?" tanggap Jaejoong dengan decihan pelan lalu dia alihkan lagi pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Ku ungkapkan atau tidak jawabannya pun sudah ku ketahui." ucap Jaejoong, membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya "Hmm?" tanggap Yunho. "Dia pasti akan menolakku, karna kekasihnya begitu cantik!" Yunho tertegun, jadi seseorang yang dimaksud itu adalah seorang Pria. "Wae? Kau menganggap aku aneh atau menjijikan, huh?!" gurau Jaejoong seraya berdecih pelan "Ani~ menurutku rasa cinta itu berhak dimiliki siapa saja, tak peduli bahwa sesama laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Karna cinta itu suatu anugrah"

"Jae~" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho "Menurutku kau lebih cantik dari Yeoja manapun." seketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Yunho langsung saja Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah muncul diwajah manisnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka berdua Yunho dan Jajoong tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar taman setelah dari padang rumput tadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang dan malah memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di taman ini. Mereka pun duduk disalah satu ayunan yang berada ditaman tersebut.

Jaejoong terlihat mengeratkan sedikit jaketnya karna udara kota Seoul yang dingin dimalam hari, pandangannya mengarah kepada langit mata besarnya mengamati bintang yang tengah berkedip-kedip seperti sedang menggodanya "Malam ini sangat indah!" ucapnya masih tetap memandang langit, Yunho yang mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong ikut memandang langit. "Yunho-ah~" panggil Jaejoong pelan, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong seakan berkata 'ada apa?'.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku ini padanya, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?" ujar Jaejoong "Hmm~ semoga berhasil" Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Jaejoong lagi "Hmm~" sahut Yunho "Aku mencintaimu!" Yunho masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Jaejoong merasa tidak mendapatkan respon Jaejoong membuka suaranya kembali "I Love You, You Love Me?".

Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya yang memandang lurus kedepan, benarkah Jaejoong mengungkapkan cinta padanya? Tak salah dengarkah ia?

Yunho mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya bersikap setenang mungkin. "Cih~ Joongie kau jangan bercanda!" ucapnya terkekeh, Jaejoong hanya merengut kesal melihat Yunho yang kini sedang mentertawakannya, tak tau kah iya butuh berapa lama Jaejoong menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya dan sekarang dia malah ditertawakan. "Ani, aku serius Yun~" ucap Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh "Ahh~ aku tau kau pasti ingin berlatih sebelum menyatakan langsung pada pria yang kau sukai itu kan?" Ucap Yunho "Yun aku serius!" Yunho masih saja menganggap ini sebuah lelucon, terlihat Jaejoong sudah geram kata-katanya dianggap lelucon. Hingga tiba-tiba...

Chuuu~

Jaejoong dengan beraninya mencium Yunho tepat dibibir berbentuk hati Yunho, Jaejoong tidak melakukan apapun terhadap ciumannya hanya menempelkannya saja tak ada minatnya untuk meng-intens kan ciuman tersebut. Yunho hanya terdiam kaget menerima perlakuan sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong melepaskan Ciumannya itu dia menatap Yunho yang masih membeku ditempatnya dengan wajah yang sudah merah sempurna.

"Kau percaya sekarang padaku? aku mencintaimu! Pria yang ku maksud adalah dirimu!" ucap Jaejoong dilihatnya Yunho masih terdiam, Jaejoong tersenyum miris "Ne araseo, aku sudah tau jawabanmu." ucap Jaejoong lalu dengan perasaan kecewa sambil memasang senyum hambar, dia berbalik meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yak~ berhenti disitu Kim Jaejoong" suara bariton Yunho menginterupsi langkah kaki Jaejoong untuk berhenti, tanpa mengalihkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Yunho berjalan hingga kini ia sudah berada dihadapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba...

Pletak~

"Awww~ Yakk" teriak Jaejoong sambil menggosok dahinya "Apa yang kau lakukan, aish kau tak tau kalau ini sammptt" kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti karna terhalang oleh bibir Yunho yang berada diatas bibir cherry nya itu, Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya kaget akan perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Yunhopun menghentikan ciumannya itu "Yunho~" ucap Jaejoong lirih, Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong tangannya memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong "Jae~ aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Yunho tulus "Jeongmal?" tanya Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah yang polos. Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum sumringah lalu dia langsung berhambur kepelukan Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah~" ucap Jaejoong penuh rasa gembira di sela kata-katanya itu.

"Yunho-ah~"

"Ne~"

"Saranghae!"

"Nado~"

"Saranghae!"

"Nado~"

"Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae!"

"Nado! Nado! Nado"

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun terkikik geli dengan tingkah mereka sendiri. Hahhh, beginilah dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol ckck.

"Cuaca semakin dingin kita pulang ne?" ucap Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya masih dibalik dada bidang Yunho. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan sambil saling merangkul benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Yun~"

"Hmm~"

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya besok" jawab Yunho enteng, Jaejoong memeluk yunho erat dan mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri taman kota di tengah kerlap kerlip malam kota Seoul. Yah dan akhirnya mereka pun dapat bersatu. Menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**~The End~**

**Cuap-cuap**

**ini sudah pernah saya update di blog saya, dan ini mengalami beberapa perbaikan jadi agak sedikit berbeda dari versi awal di blog saya.. **


End file.
